Glitch
Some people learns glitch from youtube or from themselves to cheat in the game. some are patched but still in the page for instructions to make a glitch. There are many places with the glitch but some of them are patched. If you want to try some of those, use the instructions: Favela(Now patched) 1.) Go to the opposite side of the top shelter place. 2.) Find the orange wall, standing between near some mat. 3.) Jump on it and near the edge (to the mat). 4.) Then, jump and crouch to the mat. 5.) After that, you jump on top of the orange wall. 6.) Slide through and jump on that brown standing wall. 7.) Slide a little bit and turn around to the roof. Then quickly jump and crouch on the roof. (It may takes much practice). 8.) If you want to go to the right side, stay close to the edge and jump through the side. The, go right and you will get up. Go slowly on the balance beam and have fun. 9.) If you want to go to the left place, it a little hard but still fun. Go to the edge and jump through the side.n On the left place, a little to the right, jump there. Then, jump left and then to the right. Be careful of the beam and then you jump and crouch. Light House 1.) Go to the center place (Between the tree and the house place and near A). If you found the box, jump and crouch on the edge, takes practice. 2.) After you got on there, jump on the doors. 3.) If you want to see the outlines around the lighthouse, jump and crouch on the tree (In the right). Then follow it path. Once you meet the door, jump on it and then jump on the white walls, face a little toward right while doing it. Otherwise, you will fall into the trap place. Then follow it path again and jump on the roof. Then jump on the other roof and have fun! 4.) If you want to go out on the roof of the building, jump to the left of the roof. Then, you're on the roof. To go higher onto the roof, jump and crouch. 5.) To get outside of the map, follow the steps of the outlines and jump outside or follow the steps of the roof and the follow the walls to the right, and make sure to jump. Then, jump down the through that big house. The Yard 1.) Find the green dump. Then jump and crouch on the edge just like lighthouse. 2.) Then, you jump through the corner. 3.) To get to the other side, jump and crouch again. 4.) Have fun!!! Ryokan(now patched) This bug is patched but if you are curious, you can read it: 1.) Find the big rock near the lion and jump on it. 2.) Then, jump on the big box. Go back to the lion. 3.) Jump and crouch to the lion (upper part). 4.) Then jump to the roof and your there. Be careful and don’t fall.